Awkward Moment
by buddyfriend8
Summary: Sam gets drunk on confiscated booze and Quinn finds him... What happens?


**This is for a Gone writing challenge type thing. Topic is "The non Cannon Pairings."**

* * *

Sam was sitting on the deck of his houseboat out at lake Tramonto, his thoughts and worries overpowering his ability to think rationally. He had so much on his mind, and he didn't want to think about any of it. He was getting to the point where he would do anything to stop thinking about it. He got up and walked around to the dock, walking quietly to find Howard.

Howard had been on his way back from his still up at Coats to deliver some booze to the few kids up at lake Tramonto who could afford it when he heard someone walking behind him. He looked over his shoulder, it was too dark to see who it was, but he had a rough idea based on the size. Sam.

"Howard?" Sam asked, seeing that the form in-front of him was carrying a backpack and walking quickly. It had to be Howard. No doubt about it.

"Sam," He said slowly, surely Sam was here to take the booze away. He'd been caught. He stopped and faced Sam, he knew that running would make things worse.

"Howard," Sam let out a relieved sigh, "I've been looking for you man..."

Howard cringed slightly, this didn't seem good, "It's about the booze... I know, and I'm really sorry Sam... Truly," He apologized reluctantly.

"It is about the booze..." Sam said slowly, was he really going to do this? Yes. "But, it's not what you'd expect from me..." He trailed off.

"Then what is it?" Howard asked. What would Sam want with his booze besides to get rid of it? It didn't make sense.

"Well..." Sam started, "you can't tell anyone about this... Not a soul. Understood?"

Howard couldn't see his face, but his tone said it all. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"I need a few bottles..." Sam cringed at his own words. He never thought he'd come to this, but he had.

Howard laughed, "Funny joke man, I know you're here to confiscate it." He took the bag off his back and tossed it to Sam, "So just take it dude, I don't want to be in any trouble with the 'law' or anything," He snickered and walked off.

Sam caught the bag, "That went well... Didn't even have to pay." He said, walking down to the water's edge and sitting down. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a bottle, hesitating slightly before popping the top off. He raised it to his lips, his brain telling him it was a bad idea, but his emotions telling him this is what he needed. He wanted to be calm, no, he needed to be calm. He needed to forget everything. He needed peace. He drank the bottle, and another, the horrible tasting liquid burning his throat and stomach as he drank, but he kept going.

Quinn knocked on Sam's door quietly, waiting a few minutes before opening it and walking into his room. He wasn't there, "Sam? Bud?" He listened, but heard no reply, he walked back onto the dock and looked around. Sam couldn't have gone far. He walked down the dock and looked around, there was someone a bit further down the lake shore. It had to be Sam. He walked over to him, "Sam, is that you?"

Sam was drunk, he knew that. He had drunken all of the booze Howard had in is bag. "Astrid?" he asked, "is that you?" His words slurred together.

"No man, it's Quinn," He knelt down beside Sam, "What happened bud? Are you drunk?"

"Nah," Sam replied, wobbling, "I've missed you though Astrid."

Astrid? Sam was drunk... He was beyond drunk, and Quinn knew that. "No, it's Quinn."

"Don't lie babe, I know it's you," Sam reached up and grabbed Quinn, pulling him closer to him and locking their lips together. But to Sam it wasn't Quinn, it was Astrid.

Without thinking, Quinn leaned into Sam, kissing him back passionately. A couple minutes passed before he realized what he was doing. He went wide eyed and pulled away quickly, "Sh*t, dude... I've gotta get you home, you're so drunk..."

"Whatever you say babe," Sam mumbled as Quinn picked him up and carried him back to his room. "You're one strong chick... that's hot," He winked as Quinn put him on the bed.

"Listen Sam," He said firmly, "This never happened. Ever." He hoped Sam was either too drunk to know what they had just done, or he was smart enough to keep it between them. Preferably the first option, how would it affect their friendship if he remembered?

Sam laughed, "Whatever you say ba-" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he passed out.

Quinn turned around and headed home, it would be a long walk back to Perdido Beach. What had he come all this way to talk with Sam about anyways? "That was wrong on so many levels..." He whispered to himself. "So unbelievably wrong."

* * *

**Heh, never thought I'd write something like that, but I got bored. Hope you guys weren't too shocked or anything like that... :P Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
